1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing equipment and particularly weights for holding fishing tackle near the bottom of a body of water. More specifically, the present invention relates to detachable fishing weights which may be removed and replaced with weights of different size to accomodate varying conditions while fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fishing weights of the prior art are commonly used to sink fishing tackle near or on the bottom of a body water. Typically, these weights are formed out of lead and provided with an eyelet by which they are tied to the fishing tackle. When the wind, current or drift speed change, a larger or smaller weight is usually required in order to maintain the correct positioning of the fishing tackle. This requires an individual to tie onto the tackle a new width and remove the old, a time consuming process.
Recent improvements in the art have included means to release a fishing weight from a line when it becomes snagged and entangled. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,803 there is described a V-shaped device which yields under the stress of a snagged weight and thereby pulls out of a center hole in the fishing weight. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,550 there is described an axial wire arranged to fit within a hole in a fishing weight and retain the weight with frictional fit. As a result, when the weight becomes snagged the wire will forceably pull out of the fishing weight.
Neither of these devices disclose means for preventing the snags, nor means for selectively and absolutely restraining the release of the weight when an individual does not want the weight to release under snag conditions. Most importantly, neither device allows easy interchange of weights to aid the fisherman in adapting the tackle to varying conditions, nor do these devices aid the individual in achieving the desired positioning of the bait above the bottom of the body of water without retying the weight.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing weight attachment and release means operative in one embodiment to release a snagged weight from a fishing line without destroying or losing the tackle and to retain the weight during casting and retrieving.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide means for easy interchangeability of fishing weights to accomodate varying conditions.
It is still another object of the present invention in yet another feature to provide selective and secure means for attaching and restraining the fishing weight to prevent release even under snag conditions.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide interlocking means to secure the weight to the mounting wires to prevent loose movement therebetween.
And finally, in yet another feature, it is an object of the present invention to provide mechanical means for maintaining the fishing weight at a predefined elevation above the bottom of a body of water to prevent snagging therein and means to adjust that elevation without retying the weight.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings.